Fallen Angel
by Fallen-Angel0o
Summary: Angel has incountered a woman who was not at all normal, what will Angel do when he relizes who she is and why she is there. very interesting story with twists
1. Chapter 1

Amorina looked up at the night sky, feeling the cold drop's of rain hitting her face hiding the tears that slid down her cheeks. Her feet were bare and the black pair of pants that hugged her hips were soaked, along with the white sleeveless shirt that despise being wet had not become see through. Her choclate brown hair hung in strands down to the middle of her back, the wave in her hair was not straightened by the water.

Amorina had no thoughts running through her head, she just stared at the stars and wondered why she was chosen to be put on this hellish place she could not bare. She finally looked to her left at a man who was staring at her, he was an old man with a cane in his right hand. Once he noticed she was looking at him he spoke.

"Are you alright young lady?" His voice cracked abit.

She did not say anything to him, she could see he was kind and caring and would not hurt her in anyway. She just looked back up at the sky, and then began to walk down the street. She did not know where she was going, she didnt even know how long she was to stay here, or why.

Angel was walking back to his car when he saw a woman standing in a playground watching people running through the rain with newspaper over their heads and few with an umbrella. He noticed she had no shoes on and that she was soaked from head to toe with no jacket or protection. He began jogging up to the park's fence which he climbed over and slowed down to a walking pace as he came up to her.

Amorina heard someone's footsteps to her left, looking she saw a man standing beside her, he wore all black along with a black trenchcoat; his dark hair was wet and messy.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked

She looked into his face and in his eyes she knew what he was.

"You are going to burn in hell for what you are and what you have done" Her voice was soft and beautiful but the words she spoke, sent a chill up Angel's spine.

"I dont know what you are talking about but you must get out of this rain, you'll get sick" Angel fought to keep his voice level.

Amorina knew that he did not know anything about her, she could not catch a cold if her very existence depened on it. She just turned away from him and continued to watch the people scamper to get out of the rain. Angel did not know what to do, so he reached out and held onto her upper arm.

She stood up faster than he could see and twisted out of his grip.

"Do not touch me you undead demon" Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Even though her eyes were different anyway.

Angel stood there staring at her, she couldnt just know what he was by simply looking at him, something seemed different with this woman, her arm did not even feel cold when he held it. Angel heard a loud yell from behind him , he turned around for a quick second but when he turned back she was gone.

sorry its short but its gonna get really good i have so many twists for this story, so review and i hope you enjoy it.!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel had called in the gang to tell them about what happened at the playground, it was a minor thing but it was abit unsetteling.

"So you believe that something is not right with this woman becauseshe was standing in the rain without being cold, barefoot and seemed lost?" Weasley asked.

"She knew I was a vampire as soon as she looked at me" Angel reinformed.

"Ah yes, so should we try to find her and question her, oh is there anything we can look up on?" Weasley looked at Angel.

"Well, we should try to find her, even if its for her own good" Angel reported, standing from his chair and grabbing a weapon. "Dont hurt her if you dont have to, but dont let her hurt any of the gang"

Amorina was sitting on the edge of the bridge watching the dark water slowly glide down north, she could see fish and debri floating in the strong currents. Her breath came out in long smooth gulps, the air was cold and the breeze swept her damp hair back and forth. The night was silent, everyone was at home by now, the night to cold for them to go out but she didnt feel the coldness as they would, she felt it as refreshing. She knew if she jumped nothing would happen to her, she would not freeze in the cold currents, she would not drown and stop breathing she would just float in the cool darkness untill she hit land.

Angel saw the woman sitting on the edge of a bridge and slowly walked up to her.

Amorina turned her head and saw the vampire standing a few feet away, but this time he was not alone, a few others stood behind him and she noticed they were human and held weapons. She sighed, it was not what she needed at the moment, she knew she could not fight or hurt anyone, it would mean worst than death would happen to her. She stood up now standing on the bridge rail, and facing the group.

"What is it you seek from me?" she inquired.

" We need you to come with us, you can come with us against your will or save us the trouble and just come along" Angel informed.

Amorina looked at each of them, what they wanted with her was beyond her, she knew why she was here, she had to get it done. She needed to think quick because she highly doubted that they would just stand there all night and wait for her to finish her ideas.

Angel took a step forward, "Now please come along, we dont want anything to get dirty"

She looked behind her and sighed, they couldnt follow her, they were smart enough to know that as well. "You can not stop what must be done, She will not give you what she promises, she only wish's to gain that which is her own greed, your own stupidity will lead you to your blindful death" Turning around she jumped, the wind wipped around her and when she hit the water, she felt the water soak into her skin once again.

As soon as Angel saw her jump, he ran after her and followed her actions except when he hit the water he felt the icy cold soak through to his bones. He quickly shook off the shock and swam after the blurred image of the woman who was proving to be confussing and a pain in his ass.

Hope you guys like it so far, I'm working as fast as I can :). please reveiw so I know what you guys think. Thanks


End file.
